


Your Min(e)d

by Cakue_chan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluff, Future Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multichapter, Past Reader, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakue_chan/pseuds/Cakue_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sehun, seorang past reader. Dan Do Kyungsoo, seorang future reader. Mereka bertemu dalam satu garis takdir karena masa lalu dan masa depan. Karena mereka ditakdirkan untuk membaca satu sama lain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : tokoh bukan milik saya kecuali plot ceritanya XD
> 
> Happy reading~

_"Without a past you can't have a future."_

—Michael Ende—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Kau bukan bagian dari kami.'_

_'Hai, manis. Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke hotel saja?'_

Hentikan.

Oh Sehun tersentak pelan. Satu tangannya terangkat bebas, mematung dengan cepat begitu ujung jemarinya menyentuh tangan seorang gadis yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya. Berpijak di antara lorong loker sepatu.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata bingung. " _Mian,_  apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Eh?"

Sehun menoleh perlahan, membiarkan matanya bersirobok langsung dengan sepasang mata jernih yang menurutnya sendu. Sehun tidak mengenal gadis itu, tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakan kaki di SM  _High School_ sebagai seorang siswa kelas dua. Untuk itu, tidak aneh ketika melihat si gadis yang kini menatapnya heran tampak asing di mata Sehun.

"Halo, kau masih hidup?"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Sepertinya ia masih tercengang akan kilasan dalam benaknya mengenai memori  _yeoja_  asing di sampingnya.

"Hei!" merasa tidak dihiraukan, gadis itu berteriak—keki. "Kau kenapa? Sakit? Kenapa tidak pergi ke ruang kesehatan—"

"Jangan lakukan lagi."

" _Mwo?"_

"Pergi bersama seorang laki-laki yang belum dikenal dan melakukan seks demi uang—"

Bola mata jernih itu membelalak.

Sehun mengutuk dalam hati, kilasan sang gadis dalam benaknya terlalu menghantui. Setiap putaran bagai roll film masalah orang yang terlihat karena tak sengaja disentuhnya itu benar-benar mengganggu. Sehun melihatnya terlalu jelas. Terekam penuh dalam pikirannya.

"—apa kau sama sekali tidak malu? Apa kau tidak merasa hal itu akan mencoret nama baik se—"

Plak!

 _Namja_  albino itu meringis, merasakan perih yang menjalar di sekitar pipi kirinya, terasa panas. Sehun bisa memastikan bahwa pipinya terlihat jauh lebih merah dan mungkin terdapat bekas telapak tangan di sana. Salahkan saja mulutnya yang tidak bisa diam karena ia terlalu larut dalam pribadi orang lain. Terlebih lagi, Sehun baru di sekolah ini, baru tercatat sebagai siswa, dan baru bertemu dengan gadis yang memiliki masa lalu tidak menyenangkan seperti itu.

"Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku, dasar albino mesum!"

Sehun tertegun. Menatap kosong punggung kecil si pelaku penampar yang berlari menjauh, yang sedetik sebelumnya sempat memberikan lirikan mata tajam tepat ke arahnya. Namun luka yang berpendar dalam sorot mata jernihnya tetap melintas, Sehun melihatnya.

"Tch!" decak pemuda itu sebal, ia membenarkan tas di bahunya setelah itu berjalan pelan ke dalam koridor sekolah. "Merepotkan."

Sudah ditampar, diberi bonus dengan sebutan albino mesum pula. Ia kan hanya mengatakan kebenaran. Dengan memberi sedikit saran untuk keselamatan gadis itu. Seharusnya gadis itu berterima kasih padanya. Miris, memang.

Sungguh, menjadi seorang  _past reader_  sepertinya benar-benar merepotkan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

" _Have a nice day,_ baby _?_ "

Do Kyungsoo mendongak. Satu alisnya terangkat bingung begitu Park Chanyeol datang dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya, melingkarkan sebelah lengan di sekeliling bahu Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya hingga tubuh kecil itu tertarik sedikit. Ia menggerutu dalam hati, nafsu makannya mendadak hilang ketika  _namja_  tiang bermarga Park itu sudah mengganggunya. Waktu istirahat di kafetaria sekolah adalah waktu yang menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo jengah, berusaha menepis lengan Chanyeol meski yang bersangkutan enggan melepaskan. "Kelas tiga tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

" _Ya_!" Chanyeol berseru tidak suka, "apa-apaan itu Do Kyungsoo? Tidak memanggilku  _hyung_  dan sekarang mengusirku begitu saja?"

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah. "Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Tidak peduli dia lebih tua atau muda dari—Ah!  _Appo!_  Jangan memukulku seperti itu!"

Si pelaku tergelak puas. Mengambil telur gulung yang tersimpan manis di makanan Kyungsoo dengan sengaja lalu melahapnya langsung. Mengabaikan protes kedua dari seorang pemuda yang baru saja dikerjainya habis-habisan. Benar kan, Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat keki dengan pemuda tiang itu. Ia tidak paham mengapa orang itu bisa menjadi teman semasa kecilnya hingga masa SMA sekarang ini.

"Kau lucu kalau merenggut seperti itu," goda Chanyeol sekali lagi, tapi mengaduh sakit begitu Kyungsoo menarik telinganya keras. " _Aiish!_  Baiklah-baiklah—ah omong-omong," pemuda tinggi itu menoleh ke belakang, melirik sejenak meja sepi yang terpisah dua meja dari meja Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu  _namja_ yang duduk di sana?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala malas, ia tahu kebiasan Chanyeol jika tidak mengikuti intruksi gentingnya hanya akan membuatnya banyak bicara tidak penting. Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa bertahan menjadi temannya.

"Oh Sehun."

Tadi pagi tepat di kelasnya, Kyungsoo kedatangan seorang murid baru. Lee  _sonsaengnim_  bilang kalau murid itu pindahan dari London, Inggris. Ya, Kyungsoo bisa menebaknya langsung dari cara bagaimana  _namja_  tinggi—tch, terkadang ia sebal dengan orang-orang tinggi seperti itu sedangkan dirinya tidak. Ini benar-benar diskriminasi—itu mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pirang. Dan bagaimana pelafalan kalimat Bahasa Inggrisnya ketika pelajaran Inggris tadi begitu sempurna.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo janggal akan tuan muda Oh itu.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" selidik Kyungsoo curiga, yang dibalas dengan cengiran bodoh seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku sempat mengurusi surat kepindahannya tadi," jelas Chanyeol ringan, kembali mengambil telur dadar gulung milik Kyungsoo (untungnya kali ini ia tidak mendapat serangan lagi). "Dan lupa menanyakan nama, hehe."

Itu wajar, sebenarnya. Sebagai seorang wakil ketua OSIS, Chanyeol pasti banyak menemukan siswa baru atau lama yang terkadang ditanganinya. Itu pun jika  _sonsaengnim_  dan ketua yang meminta. Tidak aneh jika Chanyeol sering kali lupa akan nama siswa-siswa yang ditemuinya ketika pertama kali.

"Lalu?"

"Dia sedikit… aneh?"

Bola mata Kyungsoo berotasi malas. Ia bangkit berdiri, mengambil nampan makanannya yang mulai kosong. "Jangan berkata sembarangan tentang orang lain, Chanyeol."

"Ap—hei! Aku tidak berkata sembarangan."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau—"

Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Pijakan Kyungsoo mendadak tak seimbang begitu gaya gravitasi menariknya tiba-tiba karena senggolan kecil di samping kanannya. Nyaris, tubuhnya nyaris limbung dan membentur dinginnya lantai seandainya Chanyeol tak menarik lengan kanan, sedangkan pergelangan tangan kirinya ditarik seseorang. Dan ia membiarkan nampan yang dibawanya tadi jatuh; berdenting nyaring menyentuh lantai. Untung saja makanannya sudah kosong.

_'Lihat aku sekarang.'_

Kyungsoo mematung.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau itu bisa tidak sih berhati-hati?"

" _Gwenchana?"_

Kepalanya mendongak dengan gerakan patah-patah. Jantungnya seperti dicabut paksa, membuatnya tak bisa bernapas dalam sejenak. Bukan karena ia nyaris terjatuh. Bukan karena berpasang-pasang mata melihatnya. Bukan karena Chanyeol sempat membentaknya.

Dan bukan juga karena Oh Sehun ikut menolongnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

Tidak, tidak. Oh Sehun dalam benaknya… dalam pikirannya—kenapa…

Ya Tuhan! Kyungsoo merasa pipinya panas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun merasa benar-benar remuk di seluruh tubuhnya. Pertama karena di awal sekolah ia sudah diberi porsi olahraga yang bejibun ketika pelajaran berlangsung, dan kedua atau terakhir karena kewajiban setiap siswa harus mengikuti estrakulikuler. Meskipun ia belum yakin memilih klub mana yang akan diikutinya semenjak ketua kelasnya menjelaskan perihal kegiatan ekstra, tapi menghabiskan waktu berkeliling di sekitar sekolah dan ruang klub sampai sore membuatnya lelah setengah mati.

Ditambah lagi, tidak sedikit siswi-siswi SM  _High School_ yang tiba-tiba saja mendekatinya sebagai sarana modus.  _Well,_ bukannya ia sombong, hanya saja—ia sudah mengucap janji dalam hati agar hari ini tidak bersentuhan dengan siapa pun secara langsung. Kejadian ketika pagi membuatnya trauma.

Menjadi seorang yang memiliki kemampuan lebih sepertinya memang tidak mudah. Sehun terkadang membencinya. Ia bahkan bisa membenci dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan seperti,  _'kenapa aku memiliki kelebihan seperti ini?'_ atau  _'apakah kelebihan ini bisa hilang?'_ dan  _'kenapa harus aku?'_  sudah sering menghantui pikirannya. Bertanya-tanya secara tak pasti, namun tidak pernah sekali pun kunjung mendapat jawaban. Terkadang kerasnya hidup membuat Sehun frustasi.

Menjadi seorang  _past reader_  membuatnya tidak diakui. Membuatnya terkucilkan oleh masa lalu, karena dirinya sendiri bisa melihat masa lalu yang tak boleh dilihatnya.

Menjadi seorang  _past reader…_

 _…_ bukanlah keinginan Oh Sehun.

Percayalah. Membuka masa lalu orang lain meski secara tidak lansgung benar-benar membuat Sehun lelah.

Lelah karena ia tahu. Lelah karena ia merasakan. Lelah karena ia baru saja membuka luka lama orang lain. Yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang jahat. Karena memori cantik mereka terpaksa dirusaknya dengan atau tanpa sengaja.

"Lepaskan!"

Telinga Sehun refleks berjengit. Ia mendengar seseorang berteriak di sana, di balik tikungan koridor kelas dua yang saat ini menjadi jalannya. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya tanpa sadar, sebenarnya ini bukan masalahnya dan ia juga tak ingin ikut campur—lagi. Namun begitu suara itu semakin brutal terdengar dan ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang—mungkin—dikenalnya baru-baru ini, Sehun mendadak bertindak tanpa aba-aba.

Pasalnya, ia tak menyangka sosok kecil yang terkurung di antara dua  _namja_ (mungkin ber-status  _sunbae_ ) dan dinding belakangnya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Teman satu kelasnya.

"Lepas—"

" _Sonsaengnim,_ seseorang melakukan pelecehan seksual di sini!"

Tiga orang itu refleks menoleh—termasuk Kyungsoo. Dua yang lebih tua di antaranya memandang Sehun dengan mata membelalak, terkejut akan deklarasi yang diucapkan albino itu secara tiba-tiba. Namun begitu mereka sadar bahwa  _sonsaengnim_  yang dikatakan Sehun tadi tidak ada, mereka tertawa—kecuali Kyungsoo.

Lima detik. Sehun hanya perlu melakukannya dalam lima detik sebelum dua orang senior di depannya sadar dengan siatuasi.

Satu detik, Sehun melangkah cepat, mengelak dari kepalan yang nyaris melukai wajahnya. Detik kedua, ia sengaja menyilangkan sikunya untuk mengenai rahang salah satu  _namja_ , meski tidak keras tapi cukup membuatnya sakit. Tiga, empat, Sehun menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Memaksa tubuh mungil itu untuk berlari. Habis di detik ke lima, mereka berdua berlari.

" _Ya!_ Cepat kejar mereka!"

Kyungsoo membelalak. "Tunggu—O-Oh Sehun!?"

"Bertanyanya nanti!" Sehun mengambil tikungan kanan, namun langkah kaki di belakangnya masih terdengar. Lebih cepat. "Pikirkan cara untuk berlari saja!"

Sehun berdecak sebal. Terkutuklah dengan suasana sekolah yang mulai sepi!

Kenapa hidupnya tidak pernah tenang, sih?!

"Kalau begitu jangan ambil tikungan lagi!" di belakangnya Kyungsoo berteriak, tidak protes ketika tangannya terus ditarik paksa. "Ambil salah satu kelas yang kosong!"

" _Mwo_?!" ia menoleh sedikit, menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Dan, oh sial, dua orang  _namja_  tadi masih mengejar mereka dalam jarak yang hampir menyamai. "Apa kau gila?!"

"Lakukan saja!" balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah, "mengambil tikungan hanya akan membuat kita tertangkap, salah satu mereka sengaja mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Jalan yang memutari koridor. Untuk itu, cari kelas yang kosong sebelum bertemu dengan salah satunya!"

Sehun berjengit dalam napasnya yang mulai hilang. "Bagaimana—"

"Di sana! Oh Sehun, kelas satu bagian kiri! Sekarang!"

Oh, baiklah! Sehun menyeret Kyungsoo ke arah yang dimaksud. Menggeser pintu—yang untungnya tidak terkunci—hingga terbuka dalam satu sentakan cepat, membanting tubuhnya masuk sambil menarik Kyungsoo, lalu kembali menggeser pintu hingga tertutup. Kali ini sedikit lebih pelan dan hati-hati.

Sehun membalik tubuh, bersandar pada pintu di baru saja dibukanya tadi, sedangkan kedua lengannya menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapan.

Kyungsoo memekik. "Oh—"

"Ssst! Mereka datang!" bisiknya menuntut.

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

"Kenapa mereka menghilang?!"

"Kau cari ke arah barat, dan aku akan mengambil arah timur."

Sehun mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebar akibat lelah berlari. Satu tangannya mendekap kepala Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Memastikan bahwa langkah kaki di luar sana yang semakin hilang dan lenyap pertanda sebagai dua orang pengejar mereka sudah pergi jauh.

"Oh—Sehun—"

" _Mian_."

Ia melepaskan tangannya, namun tidak menjauh dari pemuda kecil yang baru saja ditolong olehnya meski hampir membuatnya masuk ke dalam masalah besar beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika dikatakan, kejadian hari ini benar-benar jauh dari perkiraan Sehun, astaga.

"Terima kasih sudah—"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya perlahan, lalu menatap Sehun tidak mengerti. "Apanya?"

"Salah satu di antara mereka," kejar Sehun tidak sabaran, "bagaimana kau tahu mereka akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda?"

"Itu—" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir ragu. Tampak jelas ekspresinya terkejut dan berusaha disembunyikan. Tapi semua itu tidak artinya, Sehun bisa menangkap binar ketakutan yang terpancar dalam sorot mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"—hanya perkiraan?"

Sehun menggeleng keras. "Itu tidak mungkin. Kau tidak mungkin bisa memperkirakannya sebaik itu. Kau pasti—"

Sadar dengan satu kemungkinan yang melintas dalam benaknya, Sehun mematung cepat. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah, menyelidiknya teliti, lalu kembali pada paras seperti anak kecilnya. Matanya menyipit tanda waspada.

"Apa?" merasa risih dengan tatapan Sehun, Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya. "Jangan berpikir hal yang aneh—"

"Kau seorang  _future reader_."

Telak. Kyungsoo terbatuk keras. Dan Sehun tahu dirinya benar.

 _Namja_ mungil itu mendengus angkuh, "aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau memang seorang—"

"Sudah kubilang bukan!"

"Do Kyungsoo," Sehun mencekal lengannya, menahan agar Kyungsoo tidak kabur. "Lihat aku sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau! Lama-lama kau jadi mirip seperti—AH!"

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tanpa hitungan waktu. Tanpa perkiraan masa depan atau masa lalu. Kyungsoo terpeleset kakinya sendiri, tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dan nyaris terjatuh—lagi, Sehun menangkapnya cepat, hingga tubuh mereka saling terbentur satu sama lain lalu menyebabkan kening mereka bertemu—terbentur cukup keras.

Mereka meringis sakit bersamaan.

Begitu Kyungsoo mendongak dan Sehun menunduk untuk menyentuh keningnya—

—satu gerakan kecil mempertemukan bibir mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tak mengerti. Ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Tak ada kilasan masa lalu Kyungsoo dalam benaknya. Ia tak bisa melihatnya.

Hitam.

* * *

**Tbc**


	2. You're Past, and I'm Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : tokoh bukan milik saya kecuali plot ceritanya :)
> 
> Happy reading~

**.**

_"_ _Some people come in your life as blessing, others come in your life as lessons."_

(Anonymous)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau seperti  _stalker_."

Tuk!

" _Appo!_ " Kyungsoo memekik spontan, mengusap keningnya pelan yang baru saja menjadi sasaran pukul seseorang. Mungkin tidak terlalu keras, tapi masih menyisakan rasa ngilu yang menjalar cepat ke kepalanya. Tak perlu mendongak untuk menebak siapa si pelaku selama Kyungsoo tahu orang yang biasa melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu hanya dan selalu seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Jangan membuat masalah di pagi hari, Chen," ralat, Kyungsoo biasa memanggilnya dengan nama lain. Dari yang awalnya nama berkesan Korea, kini jadi berkesan Cina secara tidak langsung, dan seenaknya. Tapi selama Chen tidak mempermasalahkannya, Kyungsoo jadi lebih leluasa.

"Kau seperti  _stalker_ ," ulang Chen sekali lagi, menatap Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali ke wajahnya. "Berdiri di depan gedung sekolah, mengintip dari balik gerbang, dan—" ia mengerutkan kening curiga, alisnya menekuk penuh selidik, "apa-apaan maskermu itu? Kau sakit?"

Kyungsoo meringis, lalu nyengir. Meski sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh masker putih yang ditunjuk Chen. " _Ani_ ," kepalanya menggeleng, "aku hanya—err… mengikuti tren saat ini?"

"Kau sebenarnya terbentur apa, sih?"

Apa saja boleh, sungguh! Kyungsoo akan lebih senang hati untuk terbentur daripada mengalami kejadian bodoh yang baru saja dialaminya kemarin, sore hari, di sekolah, lalu dirinya… Sehun… dan…

Tidak, tidak, tidak!

Astaga, bisa-bisa ia mati konyol jika mengingatnya terus.

Dan lebih ironisnya, ia tidak bisa menceritakan semua itu kepada Chen—meski pemuda itu teman satu kelasnya, dan bisa terbilang dekat. Mau disimpan di mana wajahnya nanti? Kyungsoo tahu Chen akan mengerti, tapi membuka aib memalukan di depan seseorang itu bukanlah sifat Kyungsoo yang biasanya. Terutama menceritakannya langsung kepada Chenyeol, tamatlah sudah riwayatnya. Sifat posesif berlebih Chanyeol itu lebih mengerikan daripada amukan Ayahnya.

Kyungsoo tak pernah menyangka, bertemu seorang Oh Sehun akan mengubah pribadinya menjadi orang bodoh seperti ini, bahkan Chen mengatakannya ia seperti  _stalker_. Memangnya semua ini gara-gara siapa? Jika bukan karena gambaran tiba-tibanya di kantin kemarin, saat tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan Sehun (meski ia berterima kasih karena sudah menolongnya), dan bagaimana kilasan memalukan itu melintas begitu saja di benaknya dengan cepat, pagi ini Kyungsoo tidak akan mengendap-endap hanya untuk masuk ke sekolah. Menggunakan alibi kalau ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan albino itu secara langsung.

Terlebih lagi, Kyungsoo tak menyangka bahwa kilasan itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

Jangankan berpikir terjadi, berharap untuk terjadi pun Kyungsoo tak ingin. Dan demi telinga lebar seorang Park Chanyeol, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya! Kalau sudah seperti ini, bibirnya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan suci lagi.

Oh Sehun menyebalkan!

Mengatainya seorang  _future reader_  secara sembarangan pula. Kyungsoo sudah membuang jauh-jauh julukan terkutuk itu sejak lama. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Kyungsoo tekankan sedalam-dalamnya, bahwa dirinya itu bukanlah seorang  _esper_ , atau  _future reader_  yang dikatakan Sehun, atau apapun itulah—terserah.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Pemuda bermata bulat itu tersentak, cukup kaget ketika Chen berteriak tepat di samping telinganya. Terlihat jelas kerutan kesal yang tercetak di antara tautan sepasang alisnya. Menegur Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Tapi lebih baik kita cepat ke kelas," menolak kata protes yang akan keluar, Chen segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo, memaksanya untuk melangkah, "kursi tidak akan berjalan menghampirimu jika terus berdiri di sini."

"Tunggu dulu, Chen-ah," Kyungsoo tak berontak, tak juga melawan. Ia hanya mengikuti mentalnya yang belum siap menerima keadaan ketika bertemu Sehun. Anak baru itu, benar-benar membuat hidupnya berantakan. "Kau duluan saja,  _ne_?"

Ucapan yang salah, dan Chen semakin curiga dibuatnya. " _Wae_? Do Kyungsoo, kau sebenarnya tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, 'kan?"

"Heh?" mengelabui seorang Kim Jongdae sama saja mencari mati, pemuda itu akan menyeadarinya lebih cepat. "Aku… tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Mata Chen memicing, ia semakin penasaran. "Kalau kau bohong, aku bisa melaporkan pada Chan—"

" _Andwe!_ Jangan pada Chanyeol!"

"Ada apa denganku?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, suara itu sudah terlalu dikenalnya sejak lama. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan terpatah-patah, berharap meski sekecil apapun kemungkinan itu kalau sosok jangkung yang mungkin berdiri di belakangnya bukanlah Chanyeol.

Bukan Chanyeol. Bukan Chanyeol. Bukan—

"Kyung, kenapa kau memakai masker? Kau sakit?"

Sial kuadrat, kenapa dia harus diberi nama Park Chanyeol, sih?

"Kyungsoo baru saja menyembunyikan sesuatu," Chen malah memperburuk keadaan, terkadang Kyungsoo ingin menyumpal mulutnya. "Mungkin kau tahu itu,  _hyung_?"

Terbawa suasana yang ada, rasa penasaran Chanyeol yang tinggi itu akhirnya muncul. " _Mwo?_  Kyungsoo-ya, apa yang kau sembunyikan? Kalau kau sakit bilang saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tidak sakit,  _aigoo_ ," bisa-bisa ia gila sebelum benar-benar menjadi gila seandainya bertemu Sehun nanti, "aku hanya tidak ingin—" _bertemu dengan Oh Sehun_. Namun ia membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung di ujung lidah. Mengatakannya hanya akan membuat masalah semakin panjang. Apalagi jika ia berkata seperti,  _aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku secara paksa_  (walau tidak bisa dikatakan secara paksa juga—sebenarnya. Tapi itu tetap dilakukan tanpa keinginannya). Bisa dipastikan bagaimana Chanyeol mengamuk nanti.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak Kyungsoo pagi ini. Chen terus menyeretnya paksa untuk memasuki gedung sekolah. Hal yang pertama dipijaknya adalah loker sepatu, selalu. Yang membuatnya harus bertemu dengan albino tinggi itu, tepat di depan mata, tepat di hadapannya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga detik hingga mata mereka bertemu dan melebar secara bersamaan. (Kyungsoo sedikit berterima kasih dengan masker yang digunakannya, ia bahkan tidak ingin melihat ekspresi wajahnya sendiri saat ini).

"Do Kyungsoo—"

"Kalian pergi duluan!" entah dari mana ia mendapat kekuatan hingga bisa terlepas dari cekalan Chen, lalu menghindar dengan gesit, "aku ada keperluan!"

Ya, bertubuh kecil tidak selalu menyebalkan. Kyungsoo bisa menggunakannya di saat yang tepat untuk melarikan diri dengan cepat.

"Kau mau— _YA_! Do Kyungsoo!  _Aiiish!_ Cepat sekali berlarinya."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_'_ _Kau seorang_ future reader. _'_

Kyungsoo menendang kerikil kecil yang lewat di depan kakinya keki. Menimbulkan bunyi gesekan ngilu, menggelinding tak tentu, menjauh secara perlahan, lalu membentur pot tanaman yang ditemuinya keras; berhenti saat itu juga. Bel masuk belum berbunyi, ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berjalan seperti orang linglung di taman belakang sekolah. Berusaha menormalkan pikiran dan mentalnya. Tunggu saja sampai bel masuk berdering, dan ia akan berlari secepat mungkin ke kelas sebelum  _sonsaengnim_  masuk. Lagipula, Kyungsoo bisa mengandalkan kecepatan kakinya.

Bohong rasanya jika perkataan Sehun kemarin tidak membekas dalam ingatannya. Tentang dirinya. Tentang kemampuannya yang berusaha Kyungsoo sembunyikan rapat-apat. Terucap begitu ringan dan lancar, tanpa beban juga datar, namun berefek fatal bagi Kyungsoo.

 _Future reader_. Kyungsoo tak pernah suka dengan panggilan itu. Mungkin nyaris menapaki kata benci. Kemampuan itu didapatnya ketika ia duduk di bangku SMP. Sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil dan hampir menghilangkan nyawanya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengingatnya, yang jelas, begitu ia sadar dan terbangun di sebuah bangsal rumah sakit, kemampuan itu mendadak ada tanpa penjelasan yang pasti.

Seorang suster yang merawatnya adalah orang pertama yang menjadi objek percobaan Kyungsoo. Bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja, lalu kilasan mengerikan itu tiba-tiba melintas dalam benaknya. Awalnya Kyungsoo berusaha menepis perkiraan buruk itu, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya dalam pikiran hanyalah sebuah delusi semu atau mungkin mimpi buruk. Ia terus beranggapan seperti itu, hingga kabar bahwa sang suster mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit karena gangguan mental dan jiwa setelah dua hari kasus pemerkosaannya terjadi sampai di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat mendengar rumor itu beredar di bangsalnya. Meninggalkan bekas luka yang tak permanen dan rasa bersalah seumur hidup. Seandainya waktu itu ia melarang  _yeoja_  yang selalu merawatnya untuk tidak pulang larut malam dan menemaninya di rumah sakit, mungkin kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan hidup penuh akan penyesalan seperti ini.

Hingga detik ini, selama ia bernapas dan hidup, trauma akan kemampuannya tetap melekat pada diri Kyungsoo.

Penyesalan tetaplah penyesalan. Do Kyungsoo mengambil keputusan final untuk menutup diri pada kenyataan begitu ia memasuki masa SMA. Ia tidak memberi tahu perihal akan kelebihannnya, kepada siapa pun. Tidak Chanyeol, tidak juga Chen. Kyungsoo menutup eksitensinya terhadap kenyataan dan hidup.

Karena, ya, selain karena sentuhan, penglihatan itu akan muncul sendirinya jika—

"Brengsek!"

Bugh!

Langkah Kyungsoo otomatis berhenti. Menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian berada di belakang taman sekolah. Simpul saraf otaknya memaksa untuk memutar langkah dan jangan mendekat, tapi karena sifat dasarnya manusia yang selalu melakukan sebaliknya ketika mendengar kata jangan, Kyungsoo memilih apa kata hatinya untuk mendekati. Mengendap di antara tanaman  _ivy_  yang menjulur di kakinya, tepat menuju kebun bunga yang sering kali dirawat para siswi klub pecinta alam.

 _Sayang sekali tempat seindah ini harus dijadikan lahan perkelahian_ , Kyungsoo membatin nelangsa.

Maksudnya, dua orang  _namja_  yang saat ini berhadapan satu sama lain sambil bertukar pandangan benci dan membunuh itu bisa dikatakan perkelahian, bukan? Dan salah satu di antaranya bahkan sudah mendapat lebam di sana sini. Kyungsoo mengeluh dalam hati, sudah kemarin sore ia dicegat oleh dua  _namja_  yang nyaris melakukan tindak asusila, dan sekarang ia malah mendapati dua orang _namja_  yang sedang berkelahi. Kenapa hidupnya sulit sekali untuk tenang, Tuhan?

"Dasar bedebah!"  _namja_  berambut pirang cokelat berteriak, memberi pukulan di pipi kanan si korban, "jangan ikut campur urusanku!" pukulan di sisi kiri wajah, "lebih baik kau mati!" serangan di bawah dagu, "dan jangan berurusan denganku lagi!" terakhir tonjokan tepat di hidung.

Kyungsoo memekik pelan, membuka masker yang menutupi wajah dan mencoba berteriak agar berhenti, tetapi kata yang keluar nihil adanya. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk menyelip di antara mereka berdua. Salah-salah pukulan  _namja_  si pirang malah mengenai wajahnya telak.

"Pergi!" lagi, suara teriakannya terdengar. Kyungsoo sempat tertegun begitu suara itu terdengar sedikit lirih— _sedikit_. "Pergi sebelum aku benar-benar mematahkan seluruh tulangmu!"

Sadar minimnya kemenangan tidak akan memihak, sang korban pukulan membiarkan tubuhnya terjerembab sejenak, meringis sakit, setelah itu bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Meninggalkan seorang diri  _namja_  pirang cokelat yang terus memandangnya sampai hilang di balik tikungan.

Kyungsoo bernapas lega dalam hati, diam-diam. Bersembunyi di balik dinding semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti penguntit—atau  _stalker_ , istilah kerennya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Eh? Ketahuan, ya?

"Keluar sekarang!"

Ragu—ia mengutuki kebodohannya kenapa tidak bertemu Sehun saja di ruang loker—Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat. Bukannya ia takut akan kena pukul atau apa (bohong, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin dipukul), hanya saja, aneh rasanya jika  _namja_  berandalan iu tiba-tiba memukulnya tanpa sebab. Ia kan tidak mencari masalah di sini. Hanya ketahuan sedang menguntit, bedanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Berniat melaporkan?!"

"Tidak, bukan!" jawab Kyungsoo refleks, mengangkat kepala dan memandang paras sangar sosok di depannya. Matanya sempat melirik  _name tag_  yang tersemat manis di ujung  _blazer_  sisi kanannya. Bertuliskan huruf  _Hangeul._

Wu Yi Fan.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut samar. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Lalu, mau apa kau kemari?" nadanya mulai melunak, meski marah dan emosinya masih jelas terdengar. "Kalau kau ingin mencari—"

"Tanganmu!" kalimat tadi diabaikannya, Kyungsoo memekik refleks begitu satu tangan murid yang diketahuinya bernama Wu Yi Fan itu terlihat lecet. Penuh luka terbuka walau tidak terlalu lebar. Namun Kyungsoo tahu, luka sekecil apapun jika sampai mengeluarkan darah tetaplah menyakitkan dan terasa perih.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

" _Aiigoo!_ " dasar keras kepala, kalimat penuh kebencian tadi diabakainnya—lagi. Kyungsoo melepaskan tas ransel, membuka kantung kecil di bagian depan dan mengeluarkan beberapa  _plaster_  yang selalu siap tersimpan dan dipakai ketika dibutuhkan, termasuk botol alkohol super mini dan kapas. Chanyeol bilang ia mirip seperti kotak P3K yang berjalan, dan Kyungsoo tak mempermasalahkannya selama itu berguna. Contohnya, seperti sekarang ini. "Kalau dibiarkan akan infeksi, bodoh!"

Mata  _namja_  sangar di depannya melotot. "Kau mengataiku—AH!" ia menjerit tertahan begitu Kyungsoo meraih tangannya—secara paksa—dan menekan keras kapas (yang sebelumnya ia berikan alkohol) tepat di bagian luka yang terbuka.

Astaga, padahal raut wajah Kyungsoo bagai mengatakan kepolosan, tapi jauh di dalamnya dia seperti titisan iblis.

Kyungsoo menyadarinya sekarang. Murid berandalan yang diobatinya itu biasa dipanggil Kris—bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan—dan kabar mengatakan dia murid pindahan dari Cina, satu angkatan dengan Chanyeol. Banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa Kris adalah biang masalah di sekolah. Alasan klise seperti berkelahi, membuat musuh, dan bolos dalam pelajaran. Namun anehnya sekolah sama sekali tidak memberikan sanksi atau hukuman semacamnya. Atau mungkin belum?

Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak ingin berurusan terlalu jauh. Hidupnya saja sudah susah, jangan mempersulit keadaan karena masalah orang lain.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Kau juga berhenti berteriak!" di saat seperti ini—ketika hatinya terpanggil untuk menolong orang yang terluka—Kyungsoo bisa mendapat kekuatan lebih; seperti sekarang ia bisa menahan tangan Kris dengan mudah agar tidak terlepas dari genggamannya. Bahkan ia tidak takut untuk membentak.

"Memang siapa yang—Hei! Itu sakit!" Kris meringis keras, berdecak kesal begitu luka yang ditempeli kapas ber-alkohol milik Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menyentuh kulitnya. Rasa terbakar dan perih layaknya teriris kembali menyengat hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Sakitnya hanya sementara," dengan telaten jemarinya membersihkan setiap luka yang dilihatnya, "karena alkohol bersifat desinfektan, jadi wajar ketika merasa sakit. Mereka sedang membunuh kuman-kumannya."

Kris mendengus. "Aku tidak butuh teorimu."

"Itu teori kimia. Kau tahu, alkohol terbentuk dari enam atom C yang saling berikatan dan salah satu rantainya terikat dengan senyawa OH. Untuk itu biasa disebut fenol—"

" _YA!_  Aku tidak butuh semua teori itu!"

"Nah, selesai.  _Aiish!_ Berhenti berteriak,  _Sunbae_."

Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Kyungsoo membuka  _plaster_ bening lalu menempelkannya hati-hati di sekitar luka yang sekiranya sulit untuk menutup. Trombosit tidak selalu menutup dengan cepat, maka _plaster_  membantunya untuk mempercepat. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menjelaskan teori itu kepada Kris, tapi akhirnya pasti menerima teriakan lagi. Ironis, memang.

"Tch! Kau membuang-buang waktuku." Kris menepis tangan Kyungsoo, mendeliknya tidak suka, setelah itu berlalu pergi tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Namun di sisi lain, Kyungsoo tertegun di tempat. Benaknya tiba-tiba saja berulah, kilasan gambar memenuhi memori otaknya. Melintas cepat—sangat cepat—setelah itu lenyap begitu saja tanpa jejak.

Kris. Ia melihat Kris.

" _Sunbae!_  Tempat tinggi itu tidak baik!"

 _Namja_ pirang itu mendengarnya, dan ia tidak berbalik sama sekali setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Oh Sehun sudah berada di batas limitnya sekarang.

Ia jelas sadar selama dua belas jam ke depan yang dihabiskan di sekolah, Do Kyungsoo berusaha menghindarinya (Sehun jadi ingat kejadian kemarin, terlebih ketika Kyungsoo menampar pipinya telak. Yang sialnya adalah tamparan kedua dalam satu hari). Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih atau Chen yang terus bertanya mengapa sikap temannya itu terlihat aneh dan  _absurd_. Ditambah dengan menutupi wajah oleh masker, jujur saja, Sehun hampir terbahan keras ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo di loker sepatu tadi pagi. Lucu karena Kyungsoo terlihat konyol. Aneh mengapa Kyungsoo memilih masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Geli karena Sehun tahu penyebab utamanya.

Dan… misterius.

Karena ia tidak bisa melihat masa lalunya.

Sehun yakin Kyungsoo sama sepertinya. Memiliki satu kelebihan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh teori penuh akan fakta. Ia memang belum lama mengenal Kyungsoo, tapi entah mengapa logikanya bergerak cepat untuk sadar akan satu hal yang janggal mengenai  _namja_  kecil itu. Sehun tidak pasti tahu, tapi ia tahu memang ada. Tinggal menunggu waktu kapan Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya. Itu pun jika dia memang mau menjelaskan.

 _Future reader_.

Julukan itu melintas begitu saja dalam benak Sehun secara  _random_.

"Chen-ah, aku pulang lebih dulu. Sampai bertemu besok!"

"Ah, hati-hati di jalan, Kyungsoo-ya. Jangan membuat kecerobohan lagi,  _arra_?"

" _Ne!"_

Oh, ini kesempatan bagus rupanya. Sehun membereskan dengan asal semua barang dan memasukannya cepat ke dalam tas. Bangkit berdiri terburu-buru, mengabaikan derit kursi yang terdengar nyaring, setelah itu berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo berjalan di ujung sana, tidak terlalu dekat tapi juga tidak terlalu jauh.

Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menghindarinya di sekolah, tapi di luar sekolah, Oh Sehun yang mengendalikan.

Ia tahu mengejar langsung pemuda itu di sekitar area sekolah hanya akan membuat akses kabur Kyungsoo lebih luas, untuk itu Sehun menunggu sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar keluar gedung. Berjalan santai di jalanan setapak dengan pohon ek menghiasi setiap jajaran kota. SM  _High School_  memang sengaja tidak dibangun langsung di tengah padatnya kota metropolitan, pendirinya dengan sengaja meletakan sekolah elit itu dekat dengan suasana sepi, tapi tidak juga jauh dari kehidupan kota. Tidak terlalu strategis, juga tidak terlalu terasingkan.

Sehun mempercepat langkah. Ia bukan seorang penguntit, astaga. Tapi ia membutuhkan penjelasan Kyungsoo sekarang juga, sampai rasa penasarannya habis tak berbekas. Dan lagi, perasaannya saja, atau langkah Kyungsoo semakin kemari semakin cepat dan sepertinya akan berlari—

" _YA_! Do Kyungsoo!"

Sehun mengerang frustasi, Kyungsoo benar-benar berlari.

Kapan Kyungsoo menyadari kehadirannya? Setahunya Sehun tidak mendapati Kyungsoo merasa curiga diikuti seseorang. Bahkan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berbalik sekadar untuk mengecek. Ia juga sudah berusaha agar Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi… kenapa—

—tunggu. Kyungsoo tidak berlari menghindarinya. Dia berlari mendekati seseorang.

Langkah Sehun berhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya mematung dan perasaan kalut memenuhi rongga dadanya. Matanya membola dengan panik.

"Kris- _sunbae!_ "

Hingga satu teriakan nyaring berhasil menyengat setiap sel tubuhnya, menyadarkan Sehun akan keadaan saat ini, dalam detik ini, di depan matanya langsung.

Lalu ia melihatnya.

Do Kyungsoo, berlari dengan kalut di sepanjang jalan penyebrang kaki. Dia tidak sendirian, di tengah jalannya lalu lintas, Sehun melihat orang lain. Orang yang saat ini didekati Kyungsoo. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Mobil  _sport_  hitam yang melaju cepat di sisi lain, sosok tinggi yang diteriaki Kyungsoo, suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga.

Dan bagaimana Kyungsoo meraih tubuh tinggi itu untuk menghindar, terjatuh hingga trotoar pejalan kaki—mereka berdua, terjerembab di aspal jalanan; melintas, menggesek, menggores, merobek kulit di antara epidermis kulit tangan dan kaki yang tidak terlindungi seragam sekolah. Sampai keempat ban mobil melesat secepat mungkin, tanpa menimbulkan tabrakan hingga rusak dan terus melaju tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Meninggalkan dua manusia yang nyaris menyandang status korban tabrak lari.

Yang lebih mirisnya, dalam keadaan jalanan yang begitu sepi, Sehun sadar hanya ada mereka bertiga dalam situasi sekarang ini.

"Kyungsoo!" tubuhnya kembali mengirimkan sinyal untuk mendekat. Menghampiri dua orang yang tengah mencoba bangun dengan susah payah. Terutama Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih parah. " _Ya! Gwenchana?_ "

" _Sunbae, gwenchana!?_ "

Sehun merasa diabaikan. Pemuda kecil itu tidak menggubris pertanyaannya dan lebih mementingkan keadaan orang lain tanpa melihat kondisinya sendiri. Membuatnya geram tanpa sadar.

"Kris- _sunbae_ ," panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi, kali ini dengan memberikan sentuhan kecil di lengan sosok yang ditolongnya tadi. "Kau tidak—"

"Kau!" Kris berdiri (meski sakit menyerangnya langsung), mengarahkan telunjuk rampingnya ke arah Kyungsoo dengan kasar, "sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, hah!? Kau menghancurkan semuanya!"

"Aku—"

"Seharusnya  _Sunbae_  berterima kasih!" Sehun tidak tahan, ia membantu Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menatap nanar sosok tinggi di depannya. Ia marah, tentu saja. Hanya orang gila yang bisa marah-marah ketika nyawanya terancam namun berhasil diselamatkan. Hanya orang gila yang langsung membentak orang yang baru saja menolongnya. Dan orang gila itu adalah seseorang yang Sehun tahu bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan di  _name tag blazer_ -nya.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" Kris merangsek maju, meraih kerah seragam Sehun lalu menariknya, terpaut erat di antara jemari-jemari yang kembali mengelurkan luka, yang sesaat sebelumnya Kyungsoo obati ketika pagi tadi.

Mata tajam Sehun menyipit. " _Wae_? Kau merasa tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini karena kau dibuang oleh keluargamu sendiri?"

Kris membelalak. Dadanya mendadak sesak. Bagaimana—

"Ayahmu bahkan tidak mengakuimu!"

"Brengsek!"

"Hentikan!"

Bugh!

Satu pukulan telak di pipi kanannya. Sehun meringis ngilu, merasakan bau tembaga dan rasa amis di ujung bibirnya. Pening yang menjalar di kepalanya. Dan kunang-kunang yang terus membayangi pandangan matanya.

Semua ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

Setelah kemarin mendapat dua tamparan sebagai murid baru, ia harus menerima satu pukulan keras di esok harinya.

Seperti jalan hidupnya tidak lebih merepotkan saja.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar  _pabo!_ "

"AH!  _Appo!_  Jangan menekannya terlalu keras!"

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, mengikuti intruksi Sehun agar lebih pelan-pelan membersihkan luka di ujung bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko jika seandainya ada cairan alkohol yang masuk ke dalam tubuh lewat mulut.

Hari mulai menjelang malam, matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat sambil menghilangkan warna oranye-nya secara perlahan-lahan. Kyungsoo sengaja memilih taman sepi pengunjung yang tidak jauh dari sungai Han. Duduk di salah satu kursi taman dengan Sehun yang terus meracau karena kecerobohannya. Karena kebodohannya. Karena nekat berlari saat mobil melaju cepat.

Lalu Kyungsoo, ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mengatai Sehun tolol karena mencari ribut dengan biang masalah sekolah. Sampai berakhir mereka mengobati luka masing-masing, bersyukurlah karena P3K berjalan milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal, bukan?"

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun sinis. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau mengetahuinya dengan jelas, Kyungsoo. Melihat  _Sunbae_  aneh itu berada di tengah jalan bahkan sebelum benar-benar terjadi."

Gerakan Kyungsoo berhenti, mengambang dengan bebas. Antara menjatuhkan atau lanjut membersihkan luka Sehun. Sepuluh detik terjadi keheningan, Kyungsoo memberikan olesan salep di ujung bibir si  _namja_ albino setelah itu membereskan sisa-sisa baranganya dalam diam.

Sehun menarik napas. "Kyung—"

"Ya, aku melihatnya." Sela Kyungsoo akhirnya, menyembunyikan semua kelebihannya di depan Oh Sehun membuat batinnya lelah setengah mati. "Kau puas sekarang? Sekarang berhentilah bertanya."

Tidak salah lagi. Perkiraan Sehun tidak meleset.

"Dan kau," Kyungsoo terkekeh getir, terdengar lebih dipaksakan, "seorang  _past reader_ , huh?"

Sehun tidak terkejut, tidak juga merasa diremehkan. Ia tidak akan bertanya lebih mengapa Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui kelebihannya begitu cepat. Mengapa daya pikirnya benar-benar tanggap dalam situasi kecil di antara mereka.

"Kau baru bertemu  _Sunbae_  tadi, tapi sudah mengetahui masalahnya sampai ke akar-akar," terlintas kembali bagaimana ekspresi Kris saat Sehun mengungkit soal keluarganya, perasaan tidak diakui, dan rasa sakitnya dibuang. Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan jelas. "Kau baru saja membaca masa lalunya, Sehun-ah."

 _Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa membaca masa lalumu_. Namun Sehun tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu secara lisan dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam hati.

"Kemampuanmu," sahut Sehun kemudian, "apa kau bisa melihat masa depan mereka ketika menyentuhnya langsung?"

"Tidak selalu." Kyungsoo mengendik tak acuh, "hanya beberapa dari mereka yang tidak sengaja kusentuh dan memperlihatkan apa yang akan terjadi dalam jangka waktu pendek. Tapi tidak semuanya. Beberapa dari mereka juga tidak menunjukan apa-apa," seperti Chen, contohnya. "Dan lagi—"

Sehun meliriknya.

"Gambaran yang kulihat hanya terjadi ketika mereka benar-benar dalam masalah atau bahaya. Bahkan tanpa kusentuh saat itu juga." Satu tarikan napas panjang terdengar, lalu berhembus dalam irama konstan. "Kebanyakan dari mereka orang yang sudah bertemu denganku."

 _Namja_ albino itu mengangguk mengerti. "Sedikit berbeda. Aku bisa langsung mengetahui masa lalu mereka ketika tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. Tidak semuanya jelas, terkadang bisa terlihat samar dan buram. Tapi tetap saja, aku melihatnya."

_Kecuali kau, Do Kyungsoo._

"Menyedihkan, ya?"

Sehun tertegun. Cara bagaimana Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat tadi dan binar kesedihan yang sempat melintas dalam sorot matanya membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Karena ia mengerti perasaan itu. Karena dirinya juga pernah merasakan.

"Aku melihat masa depan mereka yang mengerikan, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat masa depanku sendiri."

Ya, sama sepertinya. Sehun membaca masa lalu orang, tetapi tidak bisa melihat masa lalunya sendiri.

Mereka bagaikan dua sisi koin yang berbeda dan saling menutup mata pada kenyataan.

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang," Kyungsoo berdiri, mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas; melawan arus gravitasi, merilekskan seluruh ototnya yang mulai kaku. "Sepertinya aku akan menemui  _Sunbae_ —ukh!"

Gendang telinga Sehun cukup peka untuk mendengar suara ringisan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil itu menatap kaki kanannya sejenak, lalu kembali mengaduh pelan. Raut wajahnya mengernyit beberapa kali; menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakan.

"Sepertinya pergelangan kakiku terkilir." Kelakarnya ringan, setelah itu menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kau pulang duluan saja, Sehun-ah. Aku akan menunggu di sini beberapa menit lagi."

"Dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa tahu akan melakukan kecerobohan apa lagi selanjutnya?" Sehun mendengus angkuh. Ia membenahi tas ranselnya ke bagian depan, berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo, lalu berjongkok. Menunggu orang di belakangnya untuk mendekat. "Ayo naik."

Kyungsoo gelagapan. Ini di luar dugaannya. "Tapi—"

"Naik sekarang."  _Albino_  itu tidak ingin tahu, "aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

Sehun dan sifat keras kepalanya. Kyungsoo menyerah untuk membantah.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika tubuhku berat."

"Ya, ya, terserah."

Kyungsoo mendengus geli, berjalan satu langkah lebih maju, membungkuk sedikit sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun, dan membiarkan tubuh tegap sang  _past reader_  mengangkatnya dengan mudah. Membawanya dengan hati-hati dan langkah pelan.

"Kau seperti kapas," sindir Sehun yang diseling suara tawa. Renyah, renyah sekali. Berharap Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan amukan konyol. Namun menyadari bahwa sosok di belakangnya tidak merespon, ia berusaha menoleh, "Kyung—"

Basah. Titik air yang mengalir bebas, jatuh dan membasahi bahunya tanpa izin.

Kyungsoo dengan wajah ketakutannya. Panik yang menjalar di antara jemarinya yang terkepal.

"Kris- _sunbae!_  Sehun-ah, cari Kris- _sunbae_  sekarang juga!"

* * *

**Tbc**


	3. There Is Something Wrong Here

**.**

_"Pain changes people_ _."_

(Anonymous)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia Wu Yi Fan penuh dengan tanda silang.

Larangan, ancaman, caci maki, penolakan yang tidak pasti.

Kehidupan sekolahnya yang kacau dan status dalam keluarganya yang tidak dipedulikan. Sumpah serapah yang terus dilontarkan oleh setiap pengancam dan pencari masalah. Pandangan mata yang tidak suka—bahkan benci—yang selalu diarahkan untuknya, di setiap detik, setiap menit, bahkan setiap jam. Seolah-olah ia hanyalah sekumpulan bangkai yang tidak diperlukan dalam sampah masyarakat.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak pernah menginginkan hidupnya seperti ini. Tidak, tidak pernah sekalipun. Ia barusaha tidak peduli ketika Ayahnya yang dulu, yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang padanya, kini berbalik untuk memusuhinya. Ia tidak peduli ketika seorang wanita yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya kini menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

Ia tidak peduli ketika beberapa pasang mata selalu takut ketika melihat sosoknya, seakan-akan ia adalah wabah penyakit mematikan. Ia tidak peduli saat semua orang di dunia ini menjauhinya. Mengabaikannya. Dan menganggap eksitensinya tidak pernah muncul.

Untuk itu, ia sengaja membuang nama Wu Yi Fan jauh-jauh dan berganti menjadi seorang Kris Wu. Meski secara hukum ia tetaplah seorang Wu Yi Fan yang menyedihkan.

Pernah suatu kali Kris mencoba untuk mengakhiri semuanya, merasakan dunia yang berbeda dari kehidupannya yang kejam, namun semua itu tidak pernah berhasil. Bukan karena Ayahnya mendadak peduli lagi, bukan juga karena wanita pilihan Ayahnya tiba-tiba bersikap baik, tapi karena jauh sebelum sang Ibunda meninggal, jauh sebelum kehidupannya hancur seperti ini, Kris teringat akan nasehat yang diberikan oleh mendiang Ibunya sebelum pergi.

_'Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menemukan orang yang akan menjadi tujuan hidupmu, Yifan.'_

Dan hingga detik ini, Kris mencoba untuk bertahan hidup meski ia tahu betapa kejamnya takdir dan cara hidupnya yang mengerikan.

Setidaknya, hingga detik ini.

"Bodoh," sahut Kris lirih, kedua tangan terlentang dan kaki berpijak di ujung pembatas dinding atap sekolah. Malam ini ia memang sengaja mengasingkan diri, melarikan diri pada realita, dan gedung atap sekolah menjadi pilihan terbaiknya. Membiarkan sepoi angin malam menerpa permukaan wajahnya, menerbangkan helai rambutnya, dan menghapus setiap jejak penyesalan dalam senyum getirnya. "Aku memang benar-benar bodoh."

Ia tidak tahan, sungguh.

Di dunia ini, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu, bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi.

" _Mianhae, Eomma_ ," sahutnya lebih pelan, lebih lirih, lebih menyedihkan. "Aku … belum bisa menemukan orangnya. Belum bisa…"

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah sebelum pijakannya menghilang, Kris memejamkan mata perlahan. Membiarkan gravitasi menariknya jatuh dan—

" _SUNBAE!_ "

Kris merasa tubuhnya mematung dalam sekian sekon yang cukup lama, memaksa otaknya membeku, melumpuhkan setiap saraf impulsnya untuk bergerak, memaku kedua kakinya untuk tidak beranjak. Ia merasakan suatu hantaman keras tepat mengenai dadanya, sesuatu menabrak tubuh tingginya hingga nyaris terjungkal, kedua lengan yang melingkar erat di sekitar lehernya (Kris tidak tahu itu lengan siapa), dan suara isak tangis yang terus memanggil namanya. Berulang kali. Mengucap hal yang tidak jelas seperti, ' _hentikan, Subnbae.'_ Atau  _'Sunbae tidak sendiri di dunia ini.'_ dan yang lebih mengiris-ngiris hatinya  _'Aku bisa menemani Sunbae.'_

Untuk itu, Kris tidak membantah ketika tubuhnya kembali ditarik hingga pijakannya kembali sempurna di tanah; tepat di gedung atap sekolah; dan setelah itu tubuhnya merosot sampai terduduk di lantai. Membiarkan orang yang baru saja menariknya menjauh tetap memeluknya.

"Kyungsoo—"

Kepala Kris terangkat sedikit, mendapati seorang  _namja_  albino yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kris mengingatnya dengan jelas, seorang  _namja_  yang sempat menarik kerah kemejanya sore tadi dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak meski sebenarnya perkataan  _namja_  albino itu benar adanya.

Lalu, ia mengalihkan fokusnya pada orang yang saat ini memeluknya erat. Kedua lengan kurus miliknya melingkar rapat di sekitar leher Kris. Kris mendengar suara isakan tertahan, tidak benar-benar menangis, namun ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup cepat—tidak jauh berbeda dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

" _Sunbae,_  kau tidak sendirian di sini,"

Kris menahan napas.

Dentuman di dadanya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ada yang salah. Kris tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Perasaan senang dan nyaman namun menyesakkan di saat bersamaan.

"Jadi," Kyungsoo mendongak, mempertemuan mata bulatnya dengan mata tajam Kris, lalu tersenyum getir. "Jangan lakukan itu,  _Sunbae_. Jangan lakukan."

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu? Satu pertanyaan umum melintas cepat dalam benak Kris. Bahkan mungkin orang tuanya tidak akan tahu ia ada di sini, mencoba melakukan hal yang bodoh, tapi kenapa Do Kyungsoo yang baru dilihatnya pagi tadi di sekolah bisa tahu dengan cepat?

"Bodoh," kali ini, Sehun yang membuka suara. Matanya memicing sengit ke arah Kris. "Gara-gara  _Sunbae_  aku jadi harus menggendong orang ini," jemarinya menuding Kyungsoo, "dan menyuruhku untuk berlari dengan cepat. Apa  _Sunbae_  tidak tahu berlari sambil naik tangga itu sangat melelahkan?"

Astaga, apa itu penting?

Mau tak mau, Kris harus mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil begitu mendengarnya. Bisa-bisanya Sehun berkata seperti itu di saat genting seperti ini. Meski akhirnya suasana tegang yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka bisa mencair dengan cepat. Memang siapa yang salah di sini? Ia tidak meminta Kyungsoo untuk datang kemari. Tidak juga meminta Sehun berlari dan meniti anak tangga satu per satu. Sungguh, ia tidak meminta—

"Tunggu," Kris mengerjapkan mata bingung, lalu memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik. Pemuda mungil itu sudah duduk dengan posisi yang biasa sekarang, tidak lagi terlalu dekat atau bahkan sampai menindihnya seperti tadi. "Kenapa kau tidak berlari sendiri saja dan harus—"

"Dia terluka." Potong Sehun cepat, mengabaikan desahan frustasi yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo. "Maksudku, gara-gara kecerobohannya, ia jadi tidak bisa menggunakan kakinya dengan benar."

"Siapa yang bilang tidak benar,  _eoh_?" seandainya saja satu kakinya tidak terkilir secara sialan dan memalukan, Kyungsoo akan langsung berdiri dan memberi pukulan telak di bahu Sehun. "Ini hanya terkilir kecil. Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Ia mencoba bangkit dengan menumpu pada kedua tangan dan sebelah kakinya yang tidak sakit. Namun, rasa ngilu dan menyengat yang datang tiba-tiba ketika ia bergerak nyaris menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali.

 _Nyaris._ Jika Sehun tidak beringsut lebih cepat dan menahan satu lengan Kyungsoo untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Kyungsoo meringis kecil, rasa ngilu itu merambat cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lihat, kan?" sahut Sehun angkuh, merasa menang dengan spekulasinya. "Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarku."

"Hentikan itu, Oh Sehun. Kau bisa pulang duluan jika tidak ingin membantu. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu repot."

"Astaga, kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya—"

"Kau mengusirku."

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Kalian hentikan," Kris mengerang depresi, mengacak rambutnya jengah lalu memandang dua orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghancurkan rencananya. "Dan kau, namamu Kyungsoo?" ketika melihat sang subjek mengangguk, Kris melanjutkan, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

Kyungsoo mematung. Dan pergerakan kecilnya itu berhasil menarik perhatian Kris hingga membuatnya curiga. Di sampingnya, Sehun mengawasi.

"Itu …" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, tidak sadar ketika jemari yang melingkar di sekitar seragam Sehun mengerut dengan gugup. Untung saja Sehun masih menahan tubuhnya, kedua lututnya melemas tanpa aba-aba ketika pertanyaan tadi terlontar dari bibir Kris. "Aku hanya—"

"Ini sudah malam."

Kris berdecak sebal. Dua kali,  _namja_  albino itu dua kali memotong perkataan orang lain.

Sehun berlutut, menghadapkan punggungnya ke arah Kyungsoo sembari menariknya lebih dekat hingga tubuh kecilnya terhempas tepat di belakang tubuh Sehun. Sebelum Kyungsoo berontak dan mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat protes, Sehun segera menempatkan kedua lengannya di bawah pantat Kyungsoo lalu berdiri tegak. Dengan ini, mengandalkan luka yang membuat kakinya terkilir, Sehun bisa memastikan Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa kabur dengan segala sifat keras kepalanya.

"Jangan berontak kalau tidak ingin kujatuhkan," peringat Sehun ketika mulut Kyungsoo terbuka untuk protes. Namun, Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya dan menutup mulut kembali, mendengus pelan lalu membawa kedua lengannya melingkar di sekeliling leher Sehun. "Dan kau,  _Sunbae_ ," tatapannya beralih pada Kris yang bergeming menatap mereka, "jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi jika tidak ingin Kyungsoo terus menghantuimu."

Kyungsoo berdecak, namun tak membantah. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada punggung Sehun tanpa sadar. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang mendadak pening.

Entah apa yang terjadi, sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menutup mata.

"Hei, terima kasih."

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara Kris bergumam sebelum kegelapan menariknya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

" _Bagaimana sekolah barumu?_ "

Pintu lemari pendingin terbuka, Sehun mengambil botol air mineral besar yang terletak paling ujung di antara tumpukan botol lainnya, setelah itu menutup pintunya kembali dengan tendangan kecil oleh tumit kaki. Ia berderap ke arah gelas tinggi yang tersimpan rapi di rak konter dapur, membuka tutup botol mineral, dan menuangkannya hingga mencapai batas tertinggi gelas.

"Biasa saja," ujarnya kemudian, menjawab pertanyaan seseorang di ujung sana yang tersambung lewat ponsel dan  _earphone_  putihnya. "Tidak ada yang menarik."

Suara tawa renyah terdengar. " _Begitu saja? Sama sekali tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatianmu?_ "

Sehun tertegun.

Sabtu pagi yang dijalani sebagai hari libur pertamanya benar-benar membuat Sehun kebosanan. Sejak tadi ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di apartemen seorang diri, berkeliling untuk mengenal lebih jauh gedung apartemen barunya tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Lagi pula, minggu-minggu pertamanya di Seoul tidak terlalu mengesankan. Ia juga belum memiliki teman banyak (atau mungkin sama sekali tidak) sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengundang seseorang datang. Hidupnya selalu seperti ini. Abu-abu dan monoton.

Setidaknya seperti itu sebelum akhirnya Sehun mendapat telepon dari kakak sepupunya.

" _Sehun_?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak pelan, lalu menjawab pelan. "Ya? Aku masih di sini, Jongin-hyung."

" _Kau melamun, ya? Hahaha, apa itu berarti kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Atau seseorang?_ "

Sehun mendengus kecil. "Bukan urusanmu," terkadang, ia membenci sifat dari seorang Kim Jongin—dan sialnya menjadi kakak sepupu—yang selalu ingin tahu dengan urusan orang lain. Terutama urusannya. "Aku juga tidak sedang memikirkan orang lain."  _Kecuali Do Kyungsoo yang misterius itu, tentunya._ Oh, tidak, apakah itu berarti tebakan Jongin benar? Kenapa juga Do Kyungsoo tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pikirannya? Tidak, tidak, pergi sana.

" _Aku ragu kalau kau tidak berbohong,_ " Jongin kembali terkekeh, terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sehun. " _Omong-omong, minggu depan nanti aku juga akan pindah ke Seoul—"_

_Ting tong!_

Atensi Sehun berpindah sepenuhnya pada pintu depan utama apartemen, tepat ketika bel interkom berbunyi nyaring. Ia mengerutkan kening heran, siapa yang datang ke apartemennya di saat seperti ini? Teman sekolahnya pasti bukan, ia juga menghapus kemungkinan kerabat atau keluarganya yang akan datang, Jongin juga tidak termasuk karena ia tengah berbincang dengannya. Lalu siapa?

" _—yang sama denganmu. Haha, aku akan berada satu tingkat di atasmu,_ "

Sehun mengabaikan suara Jongin yang terus mengoceh tentang topik yang tidak ditangkapnya dengan benar. Ia melangkah terburu-buru ke arah pintu, bunyi bel interkom semakin menuntut, membuat Sehun berdecak tidak suka. Dasar mengganggu, pikirnya.

Begitu ia meraih kenop pintu dan menekan beberapa  _passcode_  sampai pintu terbuka, Sehun mematung. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sosok itu akan berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sekarang ini. Lengkap dengan kemeja cokelat muda yang dipadu dengan  _sweater_   _bronze_  dan celana panjang hitam membalut tubuh mungilnya.  _Image_  kasual yang berbeda jauh dibandingkan dengan  _image_  di sekolah.

"Err… hai."

Sehun mengerjap. "Kyungsoo?"

" _—dan—apa? Kau bilang apa tadi, Sehun? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas,"_

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Sehun menyimpan berbagai pertanyaan yang melintas dalam benaknya dan menyeret Kyungsoo untuk segera masuk—sebelum pemuda itu sempat menolak. Ia memberikan kode pada Kyungsoo untuk diam sejenak, lalu kembali pada sambungan teleponnya.

" _Hei, Sehun—"_

"Akan kutelepon lagi nanti,  _Hyung._ Sampai nanti."

" _Tap—"_

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Dilepasnya dua  _earphone_  putih yang tersemat manis di sepasang telinganya, Sehun memandang Kyungsoo yang diam mematung dari atas ke bawah hingga kembali lagi ke atas sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Setelah sebelumnya ia melirik kaki kanannya.

"Kakimu?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo tersentak pelan, mengkuti arah tatapan Sehun pada pergelangan kakinya yang terbebat, lalu terkekeh pelan setelah mengerti maksud perkataan Sehun. "Sudah tidak apa-apa," katanya menenangkan, "aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan sedikit normal."

Sehun mengangguk, menggerakan kepalanya ke sofa ruang tengah dan berkata, "Ayo. Anggap rumahmu sendiri, Kyungsoo."

Sebenarnya, terdapat dua pertanyaan yang ingin Sehun lontarkan sejak tadi. Pertama, dari mana Kyungsoo tahu letak apartemennya. Dan kedua, apa yang membawanya kemari di hari libur seperti ini. Sehun tahu betul Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang akan berkunjung dengan alasan sekadar mampir atau alasan tidak penting lainnya. Satu kemungkinan yang pasti, Kyungsoo datang karena sesuatu atau mengejar sesuatu itu.

"Maaf mengganggumu di saat seperti ini, Sehun-a," Kyungsoo berkata ragu setelah menghempastkan tubuh di atas sofa. Matanya bergulir mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan ke arah dapur dan kembali membawa dua cangkir di tangannya.

"Hm, aku juga tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau bisa tahu letak apartemenku,"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis. "Ah, soal itu …" ia menggigit bibir kikuk, merasa bodoh ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku sempat bertanya pada Chanyeol—ah, kau tahu Chanyeol? Anggota OSIS yang membantu mengurus surat-surat kepindahanmu— _well,_ aku hanya memastikannya sama atau tidak."

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat. "Itu berarti kau melihatnya dalam pikiranmu sebelum bertanya?"

" _Gezz_ ," kedua bola mata Kyungsoo berotasi jengah, "tolong jangan bertanya yang itu. Aku jadi seperti penguntit saja. Dan, ya, baiklah, aku sempat melihatnya ketika aku menyentuhmu kemarin."

"Itu menunjukan kau akan datang kemari. Dan buktinya, kau memang datang."

"Oh, ayolah, apa kau harus mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Aku datang untuk bertanya, sebenarnya,"

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. Baiklah, ini akan menjadi topik yang menarik—sepertinya. "Bertanya apa?"

Kyungsoo berdeham sejenak, menghilangkan ragu yang mengganjal di tenggorokan. "Ini soal Kris-sunbae,"

"Oh."

 _Well,_ bukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan. Seharusnya— _seharusnya—_ Sehun mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo akan bertanya hal ini lebih jauh lagi. Entah mengapa ketika ia tahu siapa yang akan dibicarakan, mendadak semangatnya lenyap seketika.

"Kenapa reaksimu tidak senang seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran, "seburuk itukah masa lalu Kris-sunbae yang kau lihat?"

Sehun menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, lalu mengembuskannya kasar. "Apa yang kulihat tentang  _Kris-sunbae-mu_  itu," ia memberikan tekanan tegas ketika menyebut nama Kris, "adalah tentang keluarganya."

Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memahami nada ketus yang Sehun keluarkan, maka ia kembali bertanya. "Tentang keluarganya?"

"Begitulah."

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Kyungsoo lirih, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun Sehun tetap bisa mendengarnya. Termasuk nada cemas dan khawatir yang membuatnya semakin keki. "Apa lagi yang kau ketahui, Sehun-ah?"

"Bukan hal yang baik, menurutku. Aku sempat berpikir mungkin Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita lain yang kelihatan tidak sebaik Ibu kandung Kris-sunbae. Lalu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja sampai Kris-sunbae tidak diinginkan lagi di keluarga—akh!  _Appo!_  Kenapa kau memukulku, Kyungsoo!?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Oh." Tandas Kyungsoo sengit. Jari telunjuk menuding Sehun telak hingga nyaris menyentuh ujung hidungnya. "Kau mungkin bisa berkata seperti itu mengenai Kris-sunbae, tapi kuminta padamu, jangan pernah—jangan pernah sekalipun—berbicara tentang membuang atau apapun itu sebelum kau benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?"

Sial. Lama-lama percakapan ini semakin membuat Sehun kesal. Siapa di sini yang bertanya dan siapa di sini yang dibicarakan. Lalu, ketika ia mengatakan kebenarannya, apa yang dilihat dan apa yang diketahuinya, Kyungsoo menampiknya dengan perasaan marah. Seolah-olah ia yang salah di sini. Tidak, terima kasih. Sehun tidak sudi untuk disalahkan hanya karena masalah orang lain yang bukan masalahnya. Persetan dengan kemampuannya mengenai pembaca masa lalu dan sebagainya. Ia tidak peduli.

"Maaf."

Sehun mendengus. Meskipun begitu, ia tetaplah memiliki hati nurani yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan maaf orang lain.

"Lupakan soal Kris-sunbae, aku tidak ingin lagi membicarakannya," ungkap Sehun akhirnya sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangan di depan wajah Kyungsoo. "Percayalah Kyungsoo, kau pasti tidak ingin tahu apalagi merasakannya. Masa lalu Kris-sunbae biarkan menjadi masa lalunya sendiri. Kita tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur."

"Kau benar, kita memang tidak memiliki hak," Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "aku hanya takut, Sehun-a. Dan kau tahu sendiri, Kris-sunbae sudah melakukan dua kali percobaan bunuh diri."

Menabrakkan diri pada mobil dan loncat dari ketinggian gedung.

Bagi Sehun, cara bunuh diri seperti itu benar-benar konyol dan tidak elegan. Kenapa tidak meminum racun atau gantung diri saja? Itu pun jika seandainya Kris memang akan melakukannya. Firasatnya selalu mengatakan bahwa laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan itu tidak benar-benar akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tragis seperti bunuh diri. Sehun pikir, jiwa Kris yang labil hanya membuat mentalnya terguncang.

Hah, bodoh. Seperti ia tidak pernah melakukannya saja, dulu.

"Melakukan apa?"

Sehun tersentak pelan. Tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menyuarakan pikirannya. Sekarang, ia mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan binar mata ingin tahu.

"Bukan apa-apa," elak Sehun cepat, merutuki mulutnya yang sempat berkhianat.

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen, Kyungsoo."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Lalu hening.

Kali ini apa lagi? Keadaan canggung dan saling berdiam seperti ini lebih terasa tidak nyaman dibandingkan perbincangan yang terasa menyakitkan mengenai masa lalunya Kris. Sehun merasa serba salah ketika eksitensinya berada dekat dengan Do Kyungsoo.

Lantas, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jemari-jemari lentik Kyungsoo yang bertaut dengan gugup. Entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya untuk melirik jemari putih itu. Sebelumnya, Sehun tidak pernah memiliki niatan untuk menggenggam tangan orang lain. Jangankan menggenggam, menyentuhnya pun ia tak mau. Semua itu hanya akan memberikan efek yang menyakitkan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Orang-orang akan memberikan tatapan aneh kepadanya, seakan-akan Oh Sehun di mata manusia adalah spesies langka yang tidak boleh didekati. Dari memberikan tatapan aneh, berubah menjadi rumor-rumor tidak bagus mengenai dirinya, setelah rumor tidak bagus beredar, eksitensinya bagaikan tidak diinginkan, lalu ketika ia tidak diinginkan, semua orang menjauhinya. Bahkan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

Untuk itu, Sehun selalu mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan orang lain dan masa lalu mereka yang pernah dilihatnya. Sehun menyerah untuk membantu. Menyerah mencoba untuk menarik mereka dari jurang putus asa. Menyerah untuk peduli.

Ia menyerah meratapi hidup sampai waktu mempertemukannya dengan Do Kyungsoo.

Pemuda bodoh yang tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan selalu bersikap gegabah demi orang lain. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan cara hidupnya.

"Tangan."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, setelah keheningan lama yang tercipta di antara mereka, sekarang Sehun memecahkannya dengan satu kata yang terdengar rancu. Ia menunduk, mendapati satu tangan Sehun sudah terulur ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Apa ini?"

"Tangan," sahut Sehun sekali lagi, menggerakan beberapa jarinya tidak sabaran. "Tanganmu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu, tidak mengerti dengan permainan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Itupun jika Sehun benar-benar sedang melakukan permainan.

"Cepat, Kyungsoo."

Oh, terserah.

Pemuda itu segera mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyimpannya tepat di atas telapak tangan yang lebih besar daripada tangannya sendiri milik Oh Sehun, lalu menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sehun menggantungkan diri pada kemampuan dalam membaca masa lalu orang lain. Pertama kali mengakui kemampuan uniknya, dan pertama kali ia memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan seseorang.

Sehun tak pernah memerhatikannya sebelum ini, hanya saja, ketika ia merasakan kepalan dan jemari Kyungsoo berada dalam genggamannya, ia menyadari bahwa tangan pemuda itu begitu kurus. Sangat kurus untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Dan Sehun menyukai fakta yang satu itu, entah mengapa.

"Sehun-a?"

"Masih sama," Sehun mengembuskan napas gusar.

Kyungsoo menunggu, tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca masa lalumu."

Bola mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Kenapa kau ingin membaca masa laluku?"

Itu benar. Apa yang membuatnya ingin membaca masa lalu Do Kyungsoo? Sehun sadar semua itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah keadaan yang ada. Tidak akan bisa mengubah masa lalu atau masa depannya. Lalu … kenapa?

"Aku hanya—" kenapa ia tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya? Ini aneh. Anomali. Dan di luar perkiraan Sehun. Berhadapan dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Apa yang sebenarnya—

"Sehun—"

Kyungsoo memekik, dan Sehun tak mengerti mengapa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Ia menarik Kyungsoo dalam satu sentakan cepat, mempertemukan wajah mungil itu dengan dadanya sebelum Kyungsoo sempat memberontak. Sadar bahwa gerakannya terlihat spontan, Sehun memperparahnya dengan melingkarkan lengan lain di sekeliling tubuh kecil itu. Mendekapnya dalam. Memeluknya erat.

Sehun tak mengerti alasan ia melakukannya.

Ia membiarkan semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tanpa sesuatu yang bersifat logis.

Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa puncak kepala Kyungsoo begitu cocok ketika ia meletakkan dagunya di atas sana. Bagaimana aroma vanila yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu, bagaimana helai rambutnya yang menggelitik, dan bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu pas di antara kedua lengannya.

Kyungsoo menahan napas. "Sehun …"

Sehun memejamkan mata. Meresapi rasa nyaman yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dadanya. Rasa nyaman yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Rasa nyaman yang … membawanya pada perasaan euforia.

Walaupun akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa melihat masa lalu pemuda itu. Sehun hanya merasa, Do Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang harus dilindunginya. Sesederhana itu.

"Hei, Se—"

"Sebentar saja, biarkan aku seperti ini. Sebentar saja."

Ia merasakan Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Bukan, Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan penglihatan—lagi."

Sehun membuka mata. " _Mwo?_ "

**.**

**.**

* * *

**tbc**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
